The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Pyrus pyrifolia an Asian pear tree, referred to by its cultivar name ‘Peggy Pear’.
Discovery
The inventor has been growing Asian pears in Yakima, Wash. since 1989. He has grown four real cultivars: ‘Hosui’, ‘A-Ri-Rang’ (Korean Giant), ‘Singo’ and ‘20th Century’ or ‘Nijisseko’. He purchased the wood for his ‘A-Ri-Rang’ Asian Pear in the summer of 1989, and budded his trees shortly thereafter. The ‘A-Ri-Rang’ tree is a very large Korean cultivar that ripens very late, about November 5th or later in Yakima. In approximately 2008, the inventor found a naturally occurring limb mutation on one of his ‘A-Ri-Rang’ trees that had pears that were ripening much faster and had a different taste.
Propagation
A first act of asexual reproduction took place in Yakima, Wash. using buds from the above-referenced limb mutation. Additional trees were budded, creating a true sport limb of ‘A-Ri-Rang’. The trees grew and yielded pears. The pears of the tree were also named ‘Peggy Pear’. Thus both the tree and the fruit are referred to by that name. Furthermore, observations confirmed that my new cultivar represents a new and improved cultivar of Asian pear tree as particularly evidenced by early ripening and unique taste.
Uniqueness
The fruit, i.e., the pears from the disclosed tree, are not as large as its parent, the ‘A-Ri-Rang’ cultivar, but closer in size to a ‘Hosui’ (unpatented in the United States). The pear's shape is globose to slightly turbinate pome compared to most Asian pears, including the ‘A-Ri-Rang’, which is globose. The color of the skin of the fruit of the ‘Peggy Pear’ at maturity is russet, compared to the brown russetted color of the skin of the fruit of the ‘A-Ri-Rang’ at maturity. As to the texture of the skin of the fruit of the ‘Peggy Pear’ it is thinner compared to the skin of the fruit of the ‘A-Ri-Rang’ at maturity. The pear ripens about September 20th in Yakima, Wash., which is about thirty (30) days earlier than the ‘A-Ri-Rang’ cultivar. The pear can be stored at 32° F. through the winter and maintain its quality until about May.
Use
The tree and its fruit were observed for a period of time and is believed to be particularly useful anywhere that Asian Pear trees are raised; for example, in fruit trees orchards, field nurseries or in a landscape setting, and more particularly in these settings in the Pacific Northwest region of the United States.
Industry Representation
Pyrus pyrifolia are represented in the industry by a number of varieties and cultivars of Pyrus pyrifolia. In his Manual of Woody Landscape Plants, p. 811, Dr. Michael A. Dirr describes Pyrus pyrifolia, commonly named, “Chinese Sand Pear” variety. Also known are the following Asian pear trees: ‘Shin Lin’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,076); ‘Daisui Li’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,075); ‘Asio 4’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,822); ‘Asio 2’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,827); ‘Asio 3’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,828); ‘Asio 1’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,835); ‘85.10-23’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,706); ‘Asio 6’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,876); and ‘Asio 5’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,976) and Japanese pear tree ‘Syuugyoku’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,726); Japanese pear tree ‘Chikusui’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,758); Japanese pear tree ‘Yasato’; Japanese pear tree ‘Hougetsu’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,179); Japanese pear tree ‘kotobui Shinsui’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,545); Japanese pear tree ‘Osa Gold’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,656); and Japanese pear tree ‘Akizuki’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,373). Although this list is not exhaustive, it does represent what was generally available to the industry prior to 2008.